


Destiel Day - A tizedik évforduló

by SassyMeg



Series: Szülinapi Destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10 years anniversary, 10 éves évforduló, Anniversary, Boldog végkifejlet, Bunker Sex, Cas!Angyal, Castiel & a kávéja nélkül morcos Dean, Castiel's Birthday, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Confused Jack Kline, Dean!Vadász, Destiel Day, Destiel hivatalos napja, Egyetemesek bunkere, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Happy Ending, Jack Kline Feels, Jack!Nefilim, Közös reggeli, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pie, Piték, Sam!Vadász, Utalás Dean feltámadására, elviekben ez Castiel Születésnapja is, ez szeptember 18, ez szeptember 19-e, halvány Sabriel a végén, igazából csak utalás erre :), kivételesen varázslatos napok, september 18 - 19, utalás Sabrielre a végén, utalás arra amikor a pajtában találkoztak, zavaros Jack Kline, Évforduló
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Rövidke történet Dean és Cas tizedik évfordulójáról, ami egyben a Destiel ❤️hivatalosnak mondható napja is egyben. ❤️Dean 2008. szeptember 18-án feltámadt, mert Castiel kiszabadította Őt a Pokolból, ugyanakkor csak másnap, szeptember 19-én találkoztak személyesen, ahol Cas, Jimmy Novak testében mutatkozott. ❤️Megjegyzés: Igazából, amikor elkezdtem, még nagyon canon akart a történet lenni, de a végére beláttam, hogy ez lehetetlen... :) Főleg, mikor a végére megjelent a halvány Sabriel is. :D





	Destiel Day - A tizedik évforduló

**Author's Note:**

> Megjegyzés: * a ficben, valamint a sorozatban is említett: Bert és Ernie, egy népszerű gyereksorozat, a Sesame Street szereplői - ezt régen nálunk is leadták, mint angol nyelvtanító sorozatot. Bár a legnépszerűbb karakterek, Elmo, vagy a Sütievő Szörny (Cookie Monster), illetve maga nagy, sárga madár: Big Bird, azért ismertük, és szerettük Bertet, és Erniet, akik nem tudtak egymás nélkül létezni. :)

Éppen ma van a napja, az évfordulójuk, hogy Ő, és Dean testi valójukban láthatták egymást. Tíz évvel ezelőtt találkoztak az ominózus pajtában, és akkor kezdődtek el a jelentőségteljes - később egyre hosszabbra nyúló - pillantás váltásaik. 

Illetve pontosítsunk:  
Dean feltámadt szeptember 18-án, 2008-ban, de abban a bizonyos pajtában, csak egy nappal később találkoztak személyesen. Cas addigra vette igénybe Jimmy Novak testét. Szóval, ha azt vesszük, Destiel Napja - amikor az angyal megérintette a vadászt, és ezzel a mozdulatával elveszett, vagy inkább egy azóta is folyton erősödő kötést hozott kettejük közt létre -, tényleg ma van, azaz szeptember 18-án, 2018-ban.  
Viszont ha a találkozásukat vesszük, ami ugye egy nappal később következett be, akkor Cas "születésnapja" - ezen számítás szerint - szeptember 19-e. Bár Dean inkább 18-át veszi igazi dátumnak, igazából két napos az évfordulójuk. 

Castiel még ma sem tudja, hogy minek köszönheti, hogy éppen Őt választották ki a feladatra: ki kell mentenie a pokolból Dean Winchestert... de bárkinek is köszönheti ezt, igazán mélyen hálás érte.

Megérinthette az Igaz Ember, semmivel össze nem hasonlítható, ragyogó lelkét, s a bal vállán ott hagyhatta a köztük kötést létrehozó tenyérlenyomatát. S bár a sok csata sebesüléseinek hevében ezt egyszer Castiel, a testéről begyógyítva eltüntette, a kapcsolat közöttük tagadhatatlan élt, és egyre erősebb volt.

Cas sosem felejti el, amikor kezei között tarthatta Dean csodálatos, gyönyörű, ragyogó lelkét, amit aztán atomról atomra, molekuláról molekulára újraalkotott, nem feledve a tökéletes testének még az olyan pici részleteit sem, mint a vadász szeplői, amit az angyal imádott számolgatni. 

Annyi minden történt köztük, most csak néhány dolgot említve: megállították az apokalipszist, kétszer. Segítették egymást - mindig -, de mivel önfejűek, ezért sokszor hibáztak is, cserben hagyva a másikat, amit aztán bűntudattól vezérelve igyekeztek kijavítani. Dean az önvád élő szobra, s mivel Cas példaképe, ezért az angyal ugyanolyan önmarcangoló, mint a vadásza. Ám bármi történjen, ők ketten mindig visszatérnek egymáshoz. 

Semmi sem állhat az útjukban, legyen az: Mennyország, Purgatórium, Pokol, Naomi, Amara, Lucifer, nem választhatja el őket sem a halál, sem maga az Üresség vagy bárki-bármi más.

Két abszolút biztos dolog van a világegyetemben. Egy, Bert és Ernie melegek, ahogy ezt Dean is elmondta... és kettő: Cas mindig megtalálja a módját, hogy visszajuthasson a Winchesterekhez, főleg az idősebb fivérhez. Ahogy Dean hasonlóképp szokta keresni a megoldásokat arra, hogy hogyan kapja vissza az angyalát, amikor "elveszti".

Tíz hosszú év. Egyrészt rengeteg idő, hiszen ennyi év alatt simán meg is tud változni akár, egy ember. Mégis mennyire kevés, ha azt vesszük az angyal, már legalább kétezer éve létezett, sőt. Persze csak a keresztény hit szerint, igazából maga a Föld is ennél jóval, sokkalta öregebb.

S ha ezt vesszük, ezen a palettán tíz év, egy röpke pillanat, talán egy virtuális pillangó szárnyröptének a rebbenése, mégis az angyal ezen idő alatt többet tapasztalt, és tanult a Winchesterektől, akik a családtagjuknak tartották, befogadták. Jobban, mint a valódinak számító fivérei, és nővérei, a többi angyal. 

*

Dean felébredt, szinte zihálva húzta a levegőt, mint mikor valaki a víz alól felbukkanva, végre lélegzethez jut. Szemeit kinyitotta, s azonnal kutatva körülnézett, vajon most hol, merre lehet az angyala. Félálomban - mielőtt felkelt volna - látta Őt, s így azonnal tudta, miért ily drasztikusan ébresztette fel az agya: ma van az évfordulójuk Cassel. 

Istenem! Ő pedig majdnem elfeledkezett erről! Pedig ezeken a napokon - hacsak nem eget rengetően muszáj - sosem vadásztak, hanem ünnepeltek egymás között a bunkerben, bevonva ebbe Sammyt, s néha azokat a megmaradt barátaikat is, akik még az élők között voltak. Nem mintha megfeledkeztek volna azokról, akik feláldozták magukat miattuk. Igazán nem. Egy varázs segítségével még akár beszélhettek is velük.

Idén velük ünnepelhetett Jack, akinek minden újdonságnak hatott, viszont így legalább Sam boldogan magyarázva beavathatta a Winchester örökségbe az ifjú nefilimet.  
Deannek erre sem energiája, se kedve most nem volt. Egyet akart, egy valakit maga körül tudni, és az éppen Cas, akit jelenleg nem talált sehol. 

Amikor betámolygott a konyhába, - ahol Sam és Jack épp reggeliztek, s neki is félre tettek a sok palacsintából -, még a szokásosnál is morózusabbnak mutatkozott. 

\- Hé! Hagytatok kávét? - mordult fel, magán összerántva kedvencnek kinevezett, öreg frottírköntösét. Jobb is, mert csak egy ványadt alsógatyót hordott magán.  
A tesója, és a nefilim kissé csodálkozó tekintettel meredt rá. 

\- Neked is jó reggelt, Dean! - válaszolta Sam, hangjában nem is palástolva a rosszallást. Jack inkább nem szólt semmit, csak beletemetkezett a palacsinták élvezetébe. Már megtanulta, hogy amíg Dean nem kávézik, ne zaklassa kérdésekkel, sőt, jobb ha addig nem is szól hozzá.

\- Ja! Van kávé, vagy nincs? - morcoskodott tovább az idősebb vadász.  
Ekkor csendült fel, a háta mögött az a hang, amire annyira vágyott. 

\- Helló, Dean! Frissen hoztam neked kávét, egyenesen Párizsból, és nézd, még gőzölög a bögre.  
Máskor a vadász megjegyzést tett volna Castiel francos ninja lépteire, de most nem. A hangja szinte energiával töltötte el, mitha már meg is itta volna a kávét, amit az angyal oly messziről hozott. Még a tartása is megváltozott: kiegyenesedett, a szemei felragyogtak, s a hangja megtelt mély érzelmekkel. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy varázslat.

\- Jó reggelt, Napsugár! - Mosolyodott el, miközben átvette a gőzölgő bögrét, és belekortyolt. Majd hümmögő hangok kíséretében méltatta a kávé aromáját - Hmmm. Ez mennyei! Köszi, Cas! 

\- Hoztam pitét is. Tíz ízesítésben - tette hozzá, és egy intéssel meg is terített Deannek.  
\- Ó, Cas! Istenkirály vagy! - vetette magát rá az édességre a vadász. A palacsinták nem is érdekelték. Viszont hosszasan nézték egymást, s Dean a tekintetével mondta el Casnek, mennyire imádja. Nemcsak a kávéért, meg a pitékért, de ezt mindketten tudták nagyon is jól. 

Jack, és Sam jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott, a fiatalabb fivér egyben jelezte, hogy a másik ne tegyen semmilyen megjegyzést.

Dean megint hümmögött egy sort az élvezettől, jelezve mindenkinek mennyire finomak az ajándékba kapott pitéi. 

Castiel csak állt Dean közelében, amíg a vadász magához nem intette, s mutatta, hogy üljön le mellé, miközben úgy megtömte az arcát a sütikkel, hogy olyan volt, mint egy falánk mókus. 

Az angyal nagy merészen nem mellé, hanem az ölébe ült, és az ujjával leszedte a szája ívére tapadt krémet, majd megkóstolta. Dean valósággal ragyogott, s ha nem lettek volna útban a fülei, talán a tarkójáig húzódik a mosolya, amit az angyalának adott. 

\- Fincsi, mi? - utánozta Jim Carrey-t, az egyik filmjéből, amit nemrég néztek meg együtt, és ott is kajával teleszájjal, vigyorogva használta ugyanezt a kijelentést a főszereplő.

Cas bólintva nevetett, majd - nem is annyira váratlan - megcsókolta a vadász száját, aki ekkora már szerencsére lenyelte a legtöbb ételt.  
\- Még mindig az almás a kedvencem... - jegyezte meg szégyenlős, pirulós mosollyal az angyal. 

\- Nekem a Te krémes pitéd a legjobb! - suttogta a fülébe Dean, miközben egy csókot lehelt az angyala nyakára.  
\- HÉ! TSI, Dean! - jegyezte meg Sam, de a bátyja ügyet sem vetett rá.  
\- Mi az a TSI? - Kérdezte súgva Jack.  
\- Túl sok információ - felelte neki oda sem figyelve Cas - De azt sem tudod, miről beszélünk...  
\- Ó, én pontosan tudom! Jack az, aki nem tudhatja - replikázott a fiatalabb fivér - Menjetek inkább szobára!  
\- Azon leszünk öcsi! Csak előbb befejezzük a reggelit! - etette pitével az angyalát Dean, miközben a felesleget mindig lecsókolta a szájáról. 

Jack egy ideig hülyén bámult, amíg Sam az asztal alatt meg nem rúgta, s jelezte: jobb ha magukra hagyják a Destiel párosát. 

Mikor átmentek a könyvtárba, Jack végre megkérdezhette:  
\- Mindig ilyenek?  
\- Nem. Lesz ez még rosszabb is. Ma és holnap, de főleg este... Ja, és még valami: bármi kiabálást hallasz a szobájukból, NE AKARJ BEMENNI SEGÍTENI, OKÉ?  
\- Oké. De miért?  
\- Hát az egy másik történet. Majd azt is elmesélem - vigyorgott Sam - Gyere, inkább megmutatom, hogy beszélhetsz a mamáddal... Ez egy különleges, varázslatos nap, és a skype-on beszélhetünk azokkal, akiket elvesztettünk az évek során. Nekem is beszédem lesz Gabriellel. Erre a két napra igazán eljöhetne ő is.

\--- The End ---

09.18.2018 Tuesday - 09.19.2018 Wednesday 2:15

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben elnyerte tetszésed a ficem, ne csak a facebookon, de itt is hagyj elismerést jelentő kudost. :) Ehhez nem kell mást tenned, mint rákattintatni a kudos ❤️ gombra. :) Köszi. ❤️


End file.
